


Goodbye

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Raven has more than enough power to protect her loved ones. Yet, she runs away.JanuRWBY Day 7: Side Character
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Goodbye

Kindred Link. With a slash from Omen, Raven can transport herself to anyone she has bonded with. With a semblance like that, Raven would never be alone.

Yet Raven masters the art of running away, leaving those she loves behind.

It’s starts with her team.

Whatever illusions Ozpin has tricked her team with, it works wonders. Against an enemy like Salem, there’s no hope of winning.

Yet, they want to try anyway. Summer is determined her silver eyes are the key, Qrow is disillusioned by Ozpin’s _wisdom_ , and Tai believes that with enough effort, anything can be achieved.

So, she leaves.

Yang. Yang, complicates things. To leave her with her suicidal team puts a target on her before she can even understand what Grimm are. But to bring her back to her tribe, her family…

She leaves Yang behind too.

Summer goes to face Salem alone. Raven goes to warn her, to explain what Salem is truly capable of, but Summer wants to try anyway.

Raven reluctantly leaves, and feels her bond with Summer break shortly after.

The Spring Maiden. Somehow, she’s escaped from Haven Academy and has found herself within the Branwen tribe.

Raven see’s her team in the Spring Maiden. Youthful, and ready to prove herself. Yet, she runaways from the very responsibilities life has thrown onto her.

Raven tries to train her. But she’s so _weak_. Her swordsmanship is sloppy, her emotions often leave her tribe victims to nature’s fury, and she’s pitiful. Always asking why life has thrown this responsibility onto her.

Being a Maiden leaves you a target until your dying breath. With no signs of improvements after months of training, Raven performs an act of mercy.

In a way, the Spring Maiden never leaves.

Vernal, her decoy. She’s more than that. She’s her second-in-command, and doesn’t flinch in the face of adversity. Even when told of Salem and the Maidens, she simply asks what she could do. When Salem’s lackeys come into her tribe, Vernal is rightly wary of this sudden partnership.

In Haven’s vault, Vernal leaves her.

Yang comes back in the worst case scenario. Afraid, but still willing to face Salem and any other dangers thrown her away. Yang speaks her mind, and her words cut deep.

“Yeah, I'm scared. But I'm still standing here! I'm not like you, I won't run, which is why you're going to give me the Relic.”

Raven leaves again.

**Author's Note:**

> Raven, please come back soon 🙏


End file.
